Princess
by sangheilitat117
Summary: Weiss Schnee is the Empress of the world. But running the world gets stressful, and she needs a way to work off that stress. Luckily she has someone to help her with that. Rated L for Lewd.


I sigh gently, fingering the porcelain armrest of my marble throne.

The man in front of me, looking insignificantly small on the massively wide open floor of my throne room, babbles on and on about his country and what they can offer to my own. Two rows of shining chevalier-knights – a hundred in total – line the walls. The windows are high and made of the most expensive, exquisitely crafted glass money can buy. They turn the sunlight into rainbows that spill and splash upon the floor. Banners of blue and gold bearing the Schnee crest hang from the ceiling, detailing my personal history and the battles my family has fought and won over the centuries.

He is trembling. I can see his hands shaking, and I fight the urge to smirk. That is how it should be. If someone were standing in front of me and _not_ trembling, then there would be a problem.

I am Weiss Schnee, and I am the most powerful being in this world, man, beast, or otherwise. The Empire of Trŏissons – _my_ empire – stretches from one corner of the globe to the other. The few nations that haven't been absorbed into it are in complete submission. I dominate them politically, economically, and even militarily should the need arise.

Nothing can match the glory and the majesty of the Imperial Legions of Trŏissons. When they take the field, massive banners bedecked with blue, white, and gold flutter in the wind, horns ring out clear and strong, and hundreds of thousands of throats echo a resounding battle cry that strikes fear into the hearts of any who would dare stand against _my_ empire.

My capital city is finest in the land, the jewel in the metaphorical crown of the known world. _Orsaille_. People speak of it with reverence and awe. It is massive; a metropolis of culture, riches, and majesty. Azure towers jut into the clear sky, golden domes glitter and gleam in the brilliant sunlight, and processions of my Legions parade through the streets with perfect regularity. The people here are prosperous, happy, proud, and utterly sure of the fact that they are the dominant force in this world.

Just as this man before me is demonstrating. His nation is one of the many subjugated by Trŏissons. It is why he is all but bowing and scraping before me. I barely hear half of what he is saying. I already know what he is saying: he desires a trade agreement between his country and my own. More simply put, his country is in the grip of famine and needs food. My country has food. He is offering exports of wood and other materials as a trade. I am only letting him continue his plea because it reinforces his fear of me. The longer I stare at him with this bored frown, the more and more he realizes his country is utterly subjected to mine.

One of my guards coughs, and I stare at him as he tries to maintain his composure. Seeing if he will succeed is more interesting to me than this man's entire speech. I have already made my decision anyway.

Beads of sweat are rolling down the ambassador's brow now. I smirk and relax into my chair. I glance outside the window, out at the skyline of my magnificent city. It glimmers in the fading sunlight, striking and prosperous.

I would have nothing less for my people. My great-great-great-great grandfather built this city after all, and his sons and daughters have only expanded his legacy and claimed more and more of the world in the name of our Empire. We are an Empire that constantly seeks to expand, to control more and more, and we are good at it. It was my great-grandmother who laid waste to the barbarians of Horst and burned their cities to the ground. It was she who solidified Trŏissons as the ruler of this world by destroying our one true rival. It was my grandfather who built Orsaille into what it is today. It was my mother who put down the hedonistic revolts across the North Sea. But it is I who shall strengthen Trŏissons into something immortal. It is I who shall be remembered as the one who solidified our place in history for all time.

I am building. I am expanding. I am crushing dissent before it can even evolve into the barest hints of rebellion. I am mining, I am crafting, I am sculpting, I am raising magnificent works of art to the heavens and I am doing it all to ensure that the Sovereign Empire of Trŏissons will never fall, never die, never fade away. We shall be immortal.

There is one thing I love more than my Empire. A woman, my childhood friend and maidservant. Thankfully the two do not come into conflict. If they ever did... I could only hope that the next Schnee on the throne would share my vision, because I would not be able to put my Empire, no matter how much it matters to me, before her. Thankfully I am not forced to choose. She stands by me and supports me, and she believes in my vision too. I will make Trŏissons eternal.

I hold the desire firmly in my breast. That is why I am fit to lead above anyone else. That is why I sit upon this porcelain and marble throne while this fool grovels and pleads down on the cold floor below me. It would not be a stretch to say I run the world. And yes, sometimes the stress of it all gets to me. I have my own ways of dealing with it.

The man before me is still going on. And on. And on.

I roll my eyes and decide I have had enough. I stand, and he immediately goes silent. He lowers his gaze to the floor. As I stand my white hair trails behind me in an ivory curtain, held in a side ponytail by a crown of the finest sapphire and silver. Myrtenaster – my rapier – sits by the throne. I glance at it. I know that I could kill this man right here, right now, and not a single person would try to stop me. I can do whatever I want. It is my right as Empress.

I clear my throat. "That is enough. You are done."

He looks shocked, and his eyes go wide with apparent terror. He kneels and bows. "Please your perfection, I m-meant no disrespe-"

"I am not stopping you because you have offended me," I interject. "I am stopping you because I already know everything you have to say. I know that Caudicus has the finest wood in the world, great quantities of it hidden away, and is finally willing to export. I know your country has shortages of food. I know your citizens are starving. I am aware of all of this. Did you expect less of me?"

"N-No your perfection."

The barest hint of a frown appears when he calls me by my given title. I should be used to it by now. I am not perfect. I know it. It is something I strive for, and I try the best I can, but it still rankles at me when people call me that. Because I am not perfect. Still, it is tradition, and I am not one to upset the balance of things.

"Good. You needn't be worried. I accept your offer. My Empire shall supply your country with as much food as you want, and in return you shall deliver to us all the high-quality lumber you have hidden for the past decade.

He kisses the floor. "Yes your perfection. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it. You are dismissed. My ambassador is waiting outside for you. He will go through the details of our... agreement. Now leave me."

He scrambles to his feet and begins the long walk to the other end of the throne room without a backward glance. I sigh. I am sighing too much these days. He was the last dignity on my list for today; the sunlight is turning golden-red from the sunset as it shines through the windows of the throne room. I am infinitely glad that my duties are done. I've signed documents, listened to advisers, gone over building plans and authorized three separate military campaigns.

It has been a full day. But now that the work is over I can return to my chambers. It means I can relax with the one thing I love more than my Empire. It means I can forget about being Empress for a night and focus only on being hers.

My feet tingle with the urge to drop everything and run to my bedchambers. I fight that urge. I am an Empress. Empress' do not run to their bedchambers. They stride, full of authority and grace. I give the order to the hundred chevalier-knights in the throne room to retire for the evening, then enter the gilded hallway to the right of my throne that leads to my chambers. And as soon as I am sure no one can see me, I run down it like an ecstatic schoolgirl.

* * *

I finish the last bite of my dinner, swallow it, and set down my fork.

"Paige," I say without looking at the girl in question, "you may return my meal to the kitchens; I am finished with it. Please thank the chef for me."

"Yes your perfection," my maidservant Paige – one of my newest – replies. She moves from her place in the corner of the room to the small table beside the plush velvet chair I am sitting in, takes the silver platter holding the remains of my evening meal, and briskly walks out of the room. I glance at the corner she came from; three maidservants are left.

"When will Ruby be back?" I inquire.

"She had some business with her mother today your perfection," another maidservant named Briette replies, "but she informed me she would be here by now. I do not know what is holding her."

"Of course that dolt is late," I mutter under my breath. Then, louder, I speak: "Very well. You may all retire for the night. And tell Paige she may return to her chambers as well. I require nothing further of you."

"Yes your perfection."

They bow in unison and leave the room in a perfect single-file. I frown and lean backwards into the plush velvet of the chair. The way my form sinks into it feels incredible.

I frown because Ruby should be here by now, and she is not. I fight the urge to chew at my nails. Why is Ruby's absence bothering me so much? This is not an entirely unexpected thing from her, but it is still stressing me to a strange degree. Maybe I have been overworking myself lately. I actually haven't had much free time to spend with her. I decide upon that as the likely cause, and resolve to delegate more of my workload to my advisers and servants. That way I can spend more time with Ruby.

I flex my fingers and look at my hand. I miss her touch. I miss the feel of her hand in mine.

After a while I stand up and make my way into my bedroom. My bedchambers are actually a series of rooms: large, open spaces of marble and silver bedecked with gold and navy blue ornamentation that would nearly bankrupt any of the smaller nations. There is a private kitchen, my main bedroom, my baths, my study, my lounge, my library, and the large hallway that leads to my private gardens. I am the most powerful woman in the world, and I take advantage of it. It would not be befitting of an Empress to live like a pauper would it? At least I do not have massive, gaudy statues of myself built like my pretentious mother and grandfather did.

I stride into my master bedroom and make for the closet. It is, as a matter of course, larger than the living rooms of most houses. I have enough dress uniforms, gowns, dresses, robes, undergarments, capes, gloves, and shoes in there to outfit an entire army. I laugh to myself at the ridiculous thought of an army dressed in gowns and high-heeled shoes.

Before I enter I look at myself in the mirror, striking a pose suited to the Empress of the world. The navy blue skirt I wear is a particular favorite of mine, trimmed with pearls and sapphire. It's color is accented by a white corset that hugs my frame, which in turn is trimmed with gold lace and magnificently finished by a stunning pearl in the center of my breast. My neckline is bare, but sheer sleeves of the lightest blue covered my arms down to the elbow. Those of course, are trimmed with lace as well. Almost everything I wore is trimmed with lace or gold filigree or something of the like. Some would call me materialistic or showy. I would reply that an Empress must keep up appearances.

My beautiful alabaster hair hangs down in curtains to my back, and the necklace I wear is set with the most expensive diamonds and sapphires in all the Empire. Earrings with a crimson jewel set in them are the only color in my outfit that is not blue or white. I always wear something red though. Something to remind myself of her.

My eyes – blue like deep ocean glaciers – almost seem to sparkle. I tilt the mirror back and forth: there seems to be a problem with it. Regular eyes shouldn't sparkle. The last thing to catch my eye is my scar. The scar I received when I dueled Lord Brashfaust for the throne. The scar I received before I killed him. I wear it with pride. It reminds me of my dedication to my Empire. I will bleed for it if I must.

I nod to myself, satisfied and more. I look beautiful, alluring, commanding, and dominant all at once. I impress myself sometimes.

I move into the closet and begin changing. I shrug off my white heels, remove my necklace, then undo the clips that attach the sheer blue sleeves on my arms to the white corset and slide them off. I take off both of the bracelets on my wrists next; they are stylized to look like bands of icicles. I pull my skirt down my waist and off of my feet, then undo the lacing of the corset. Once that is off I smile and breathe a little easier. I have a slim and petite figure, but I still lace my corsets as tightly as I can. Their tightness serves to remind me of the duty I hold to my empire. If I am always uncomfortable I can never grow complacent and lazy. The tightness on my chest – to me – symbolizes the weight of all my subjects. I undo the white lace garter belt I wore under the skirt and unclip it from the stockings I wear, then slide them all off of my legs at once.

I smile and sit down in one of the many chairs in my closet. I am naked except for a pair of lacy white panties now, and I love the way it feels. I feel free and open. I am all alone. No one can see me, and for just this short moment the only responsibility I hold is to myself: to be as comfortable as possible. And nothing is exciting quite the way being naked and alone is.

The moment passes quickly though, and I am left feeling cold. It is winter after all. I shiver and select a fur robe from one of my shelves, then slide into it. I start to warm up immediately, but now instead of being naked and alone, I am simply alone. I feel her absence keenly. I somehow do not feel complete when she is not with me. It is strange. I am the most powerful person in the world and countless millions depend upon me. And yet I depend on a single person. I furrow my brow at the perplexity of it.

I put on a pair of slippers and head to my library to select a book. After a minute of browsing I decide upon _'Of Weapons and Warfare: A study on the evolution of battlefield tactics by Noire Schnee.'_ My great-great grandfather. He may have been a horrible man to be around by all accounts, but his knowledge of the battlefield was rivaled by none. There is much I can learn from him.

I make my way into my study; a large open room with a great fireplace set into the north wall and a series of couches and chairs arranged around it. A massive window makes up the entire west wall, and the setting sun provides the perfect backdrop to read by. In the distance the light of the dying star my astronomers call Sol frames the glittering peaks of a towering mountain range. I can see lines of trees on the snow-covered slopes, rows upon rows of Evergreens and Spruces. It is one of my favorite views in the world.

I stare at it for a while before flopping down on the couch and opening the book. It isn't a boring read; Noire Schnee somehow knew how to describe the intricacies of managing an army on a battlefield - a normally sleep-inducing topic when not actually doing it - without making it dull or tedious. Yes, I decide, there is much I can learn from him indeed.

I am deep in my reading when a hand suddenly covers my vision from behind. I smile.

"Hello Ruby," I greet.

"Aw," she replies. "How'd you know who it is?"

"Who else would the guards let into my chambers this late? How is your mother?"

Ruby uncovers my eyes and leans over the couch for a kiss, and I crane my neck around and satisfy her wishes. She pulls back after a few seconds, but I lean forward in an attempt to follow her. I catch myself, she giggles, and I blush and look down at my book. She moves around to the front of the couch and sits down, then reaches over and pulls me into her lap despite my protests.

"Ruby!"

She is taller, stronger, and fuller than me, something that irks me to no end.

"Relax Princess," she mutters, pulling me tight against her body and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I missed you."

"You weren't even gone all day you dunce," I huff.

"Well we haven't had much time to spend together lately, and I still missed you. Did you miss me?" she asks sweetly.

I can't lie to her. I haven't ever been able to, not even back when we were children and she was my only friend. "...Yes."

She gently grasps my hair, turns my head around, and kisses me again. This one lasts several seconds longer.

"I knew you did," she continues when our lips part. "And my mom is doing pretty well actually. I just had to help her settle some legal things with my dad."

"Ah," I reply. "I am sorry for that."

"Don't be. I'm glad she's getting away from him really. Getting her own place and her own life and all that."

"I'll be happy to pay for a manor for her, or maybe a villa if you-"

She cuts me off with another kiss, making my cheeks go red again. "Thanks, but it's fine. She just wants a nice little house of her own. Wants to work for it and pay for it herself and all that."

I clear my throat. "Ah, I see. Still, inform me if she needs anything at all."

"You're sweet," she mutters. "You really do care."

I grumble and relax backwards into her warm body, shutting my eyes and letting out a deep sigh. This is where I truly belong. This is home. _Ruby_ is home.

We have been together since we were children. Her mother served mine as a maidservant, and as children we were raised within the royal palace together. We lived in different wings of course, but we still found time to spend together and form a solid, lasting companionship. I remember how we used to play in the gardens. She would pick roses for me and pretend that I was her princess, and she was the prince come to save me from the evil dragon.

I smile at the memory. Around my fifteenth year I left the country to study abroad and travel the world. I had to leave Ruby behind. We were apart for three years, and it was without a doubt the worst time of my life. I learned so much, saw so much, talked to so many people and discovered so much about the world. But inside I was lonely. I missed Ruby deeply.

When I returned to the capital on my eighteenth birthday, Ruby met me in the garden. We sat and talked for a while, but something was different. I felt differently about her. Our relationship was different. There was a distance between us, something we couldn't quite cross. We couldn't quite meet eachother's eyes. It took me roughly a week to realize I had feelings for her.

One day soon she she left her diary in the garden by accident – I think - and after some guilty deliberation I decided to read it. Inside, I was surprised to find she harbored feelings for me as well. I cornered her and forced her to confess. She was angry at me for reading her diary. She yelled at me, berated me, and then pressed me up against the wall and kissed me.

That was a fun conversation to work through afterwards.

We have been together ever since. When I took the throne in my twenty-fourth year from my aging mother, I also took Ruby as one of my maidservants. I have five of them in total. But Ruby is the only one who is allowed into my chambers past the setting of the sun. In fact, she is the only person in the world allowed in past that time. I have chosen her out of everyone else. She is caring, she is sweet, she is kind and understanding and loving and everything I never knew I needed. She is my strong rock amidst the turbulent storm of ruling an empire that stretches the world.

She always knows just what I need. She is and has always been there for me.

By day I run my empire and rule over my subjects, but by night I return to my chambers and become simply Ruby's. She spoils me and holds me close, and I do the same and revel in the intimacy we share.

It is how I make it through the day.

"So what'd you do today?" she asks.

"Met an ambassador from Caudicus. Oh, and the high priestess wants me to marry again," I grumble.

"Ah." Ruby sounds worried. "That uh... are you gonna?"

I turn around, shocked. "Ruby! I have told you a thousand times now, I will not take some strange man into my bed simply out of tradition! I have you!"

She looks down and smiles, then brushes some loose hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Yeah I know. Sometimes I just get worried you know? It helps to hear you say it."

I turn around and burrow deeper into her arms, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. "You have always been with me," I mutter. "I am not about to abandon you now. Not now and not ever."

She giggles and kisses me on the cheek. "You're so cheesy sometimes Weiss, I swear."

I scoff, but smile. She is the only one in the entire world that calls me by my first name. I like it that way. I bask in the warmth of her body against my own.

"So what will you do then?" Ruby asks after a while. "I mean you need a child to carry on the family line, right?"

"I will make our relationship public, once my hold over the Empire is secure. And then I will simply adopt and raise an heir with you."

"C-Can you do that?"

I chuckle. "Ruby, I am the Empress of the world. The senate is only a farce intended to keep the populace happy and trusting. In reality I can do whatever I want."

"Oh. Well that'd be nice. You would... tell everyone about us?"

I lean up and kiss her on the lips, holding her there for several long seconds. "Yes," I mutter as I draw back. "One day soon."

She grins. "So what else did the high priestess say?"

I groan and roll onto my back, leaning backwards against her enveloping and comfortable frame. "Ugh, she went on and on about how I must maintain my purity and stay chaste until I find someone to take as a husband. She's a traditionalist. She wants things to be the way they were in the old days. But my mother ruled without an Emperor, and I can too."

"So you're not supposed to be having sex at all?" Ruby whispers seductively. "You're supposed to stay pure?"

As she speaks she slips a hand into my robe, trails it down, and draws patterns on the soft skin of my inner thighs with her fingers. I groan and squeeze my legs together. "S-Stop that you dunce."

She stops.

I groan again. "Okay, fine, keep doing it."

She drags her nails in gentle circles up and down my legs and waist. It feels fantastic and torturous at the same time.

"You've been a very naughty Empress then, haven't you?" Ruby whispers. "You're not supposed to have sex with anyone at all, let alone your handmaiden. That'd be just scandalous."

"Shut up," I mumble.

She gently wraps a hand around my neck and pulls my head around for another kiss. This time her tongue probes at my mouth, and I gladly part my lips to allow her in. She ravages the inside of my mouth, kissing and licking and tasting what she pleases. I shudder against her. I absolutely adore it when she takes control like this. I don't know exactly why I love it when she controls me, I just do. I believe it's because after running the entire world, it feels good to just relax and let someone else take the reigns. Either way, I can't get enough of it.

She pulls out of the kiss, leaving me panting and hot. "Aww, are you all worked up now?" she croons. She places her lips on the shell of my ear and whispers even lower. "Do you want to play tonight?"

I nod, perhaps a little too quickly. "Yes," I whisper back.

She kisses me on the neck, then the jaw, then the mouth. "Mmm. Okay. Go get ready, I'll be waiting here my little kitty cat."

I bite my bottom lip and stand up from the couch, bending over to press a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you," I mutter.

She smiles at me, warm and bright. "I love you too Princess. Now go get dressed."

My heart skips a beat when she calls me princess. I am an Empress now, not a Princess any longer, but she never stopped calling me princess like everyone else did. It is a piece of my past with her that has persisted into the present. I adore it. But now it is time to work off some stress, and in my favorite way possible. The warm snuggling and 'I-love-you's' come later.

I try to move as calmly as I can to my closet, but I can't help but speed-walk my way there. I enter and move to the back, pushing aside rows of dresses and gowns and ceremonial uniforms. I slide aside a hidden panel of wood, pulling my panties off with my other hand and tossing them down to the floor without a second thought. Behind the wood panel are three shelves with a variety of objects on them. Just the sight of them is enough to ignite a throbbing warmth in between my legs. I imagine Ruby touching me, pleasuring me, licking me, dominating me. I absolutely cannot wait.

I pick up a white leather collar, trimmed with lace and bearing the name 'Ruby' in pink stitching on either side. The buckle on the back and the ring for a leash on the front are pure silver. I slide it around my neck and buckle it on. The golden bell hanging from the front jingles and rings as I move. The sound excites me ever further.

Next are four white cuffs, all of the same size and appearance. The highest quality white leather, silver buckles and rings, and lace trim along the edges. I buckle two around each of my wrists and two around my ankles. I take a white leather blindfold with a cute blue bow in the center and put it on my forehead. I don't pull it over my eyes yet, but I know Ruby probably will later. I also know that I want it just as much as her.

Next comes the cat ears. I pick up a white headband with a blue bow in the center and two white, furry cat ears at the top. I slide it into my hair. After that comes a thin belt with a furry white cat tail protruding from the edge. I put it on and buckle it tightly around my waist so that the tail hangs down between my legs.

I put my finger on my chin and hum in thought, looking at the rest of the contents on the shelves. There are so many accessories that I can wear tonight.

I decide on a simple bridal garter with pink lace that I slip onto my right thigh, then a pair of light pink fingerless gloves that go up to my elbow. They're trimmed with white lace and bedecked with pink frills. I enjoy the color pink. My favorite color is white and Ruby's is red, so the combination of the two feels like a natural representation of our being together. It's also such an unbearably cute color, and it goes perfectly with my snow-white hair.

Other than the cuffs, collar, thigh garter and arm gloves I stay completely naked. Less is more in this case. I pick up a white leash, attach it to the ring on the front of my collar, and then give myself a quick look in the mirror. A slim figure, perky breasts, toned muscles, and a tight butt. Seeing myself done up like this arouses me even further. I can't wait for Ruby to start touching me.

I take the trailing end of the leash in one hand and make my way into the sitting room where Ruby waits for me. She turns her head as I approach and grins. I bite my bottom lip. She's wearing nothing but lacy panties and a black bra, which does a poor job at holding in her considerable bust. She says she gets it from her mom, and having seen her sister Yang, I'm forced to agree. Her body is taut, tan, and beautifully muscled, and the red in her hair stands out like a rose in a garden. I want her so bad.

She points to the floor in front of her. "Crawl to me," she croons. She opens her legs slightly, and I can see that the panties she's wearing have a heart-shaped cutout where the crotch should be, leaving her womanhood bare. I catch myself staring and my face starts to burn. "Crawl nice and slow," she repeats.

I obey. I put the end of the leash in my mouth and get down on all fours, then proceed to crawl to her as erotically as I can. I sway my hips and take each step slow and measured. She watches me with delight, and I love the way she looks at me. It's not degrading or insulting in any way; her gaze is full of love and want at the same time. It makes me feel incredible, like a trip-hammer is going off in my heart and a warmth is spreading from my core to fill the rest of my body.

I crawl up to her and she pats the spot on the couch beside her. I crawl up on it and she takes the leash out of my mouth. I sit on my haunches like a cat with my arms forward; I know she likes it when I do that.

"You look so pretty and cute," she whispers, tracing a line from my collarbone down to my thigh with a single finger. I shudder and try to stay still. "You treat me too well when you dress up like this."

"You say that like I don't enjoy it too," I reply with a smirk.

She looks into my eyes and smiles. "Fair enough."

She pulls me closer by the leash until our lips meet. Her tongue immediately forces its way into my mouth and I squeeze my eyes shut and moan in pleasure. She tastes so good. She holds me steady with a hand on my hip and another on my shoulder, and I dig my fingers into the yielding leather of the couch as she ravages my mouth with her tongue.

She bites down gently on my own tongue with her teeth, then pulls back and drags it out of my mouth. "Keep it there," she commands.

I keep my tongue sticking out, and she darts forward and starts licking it. It tickles and feels amazing at the same time. She licks the tip, the front, the sides, all around and at the base of it. It's hard to keep my tongue still and protruding from my mouth while she does this, but I manage somehow. I manage for her.

She draws back and grins at me. "Such a good girl," she coos.

I smile. She takes my right hand and lifts it to her mouth, then plants a lingering kiss on my knuckles.

"Your perfection," she says.

"You know not to call me that," I mutter.

"How come everyone else is allowed to and I can't?" she asks innocently.

I look down. "Because... Because I don't know, I like it when you call me something more personal. And I'm not perfect, no matter how much they call me it."

I look up and see her smiling at me. "You might not be perfect Weiss. But you're perfect to me."

I can't help but blush. "Oh you... you little..."

"You little what?" She looks at me sweetly with wide eyes, at the same time taking my finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

I moan and squeeze my eyes shut again. I can't answer her properly in this state. She puts my fingers into her hot, wet mouth one by one, sucking and licking each of them. Her warm tongue runs along my fingers, up and down the sides, flicking and tickling the tips of my fingers and making me giggle. It's cute, but at the same time I can feel a growing wetness in between my thighs. She knows this turns me on. She knows exactly what turns me on after all these years.

She holds my wrist steady with her left hand, but her right hand trails a path down my collarbone until it rests just above my womanhood. She strokes me lightly, with just the barest tips of her fingers, and I buck and gasp.

"Oh? You're already so wet down here Weiss. Is my little kitten excited?"

"Y-Yes," I mutter.

"Mmm. Just the way I like it."

She starts lightly rubbing me with two fingers, playing with my opening, rubbing my sensitive button with her thumb. I shudder and tighten my grip on the couch with my left hand; my right is still inside her mouth.

The twin sensations of her hand on my center and her tongue on my fingers is already too much. Am I already about to climax? It doesn't normally happen this fast, but my body can't lie. I can feel the wave of pleasure inside me about to break.

"R-Ruby," I moan. "I think I'm about to... about to..."

She gives me one last circular rub with her hand, and then pulls away. I groan and thrust my hips forward, trying to follow it.

"Uh uh uh," she croons, taking my fingers out of her mouth. "You know the rules. No coming without permission."

I bite my lip and huff. "Yes. I know."

"Good girl." She leans forward and kisses me sweetly, then stands up and takes hold of the leash. "Come on. Let's go into the kitchen."

I raise an eyebrow. "The kitchen? What for?"

I try to stand, but she puts a hand on my shoulder. "Nope. Good little kitties don't walk on two legs. And good kitties don't talk either. They meow."

I roll my eyes, but get down on all fours anyway. I meow once just to make her happy. To thank her. When I'm with her, I can put being an Empress in the back of my mind. But when we're like _this_ , I can forget about it entirely. I can focus simply on being her good little kitty.

Tugging gently on the leash, she walks me out of the sitting room, through the study, and into the kitchen. I meow once or twice for good effect, and the gold bell on my collar jingles and clings as we go. The tail brushes against my legs and butt as I crawl. I feel so dirty, so debauched. I love it.

We enter the kitchen, but I still don't know why she took me in here. There's a white wooden table in the center of the room, surrounded by various counters and cabinets.

She pats the top of the table. "Up up."

I obey, climbing up on top of the table. I stay on all fours, unsure of what she wants me to do.

"Lay down on your stomach," she says.

I comply. I lay down on my front in the middle of the table. She climbs up with me and sits down behind me on her knees, with a leg on either side of my rear so that she's straddling me. I can't see behind me, so I won't be able to see what she's doing. My vision is further impaired when her hands suddenly pull the blindfold on my forehead down over my eyes.

I fight the urge to gasp at the sudden lack of sight. I have no idea what she's about to do.

Suddenly I feel something hot and soft on my back. It vanishes, then reappears slightly lower. It happens again, and I realize she's slowly kissing a trail down my back. I feel her move the tail to the side, then she places both hands on my butt and starts massaging it, moving the cheeks back and forth and up and down. I shudder and grip the edge of the table as she fondles me.

The kisses continue; she blazes a hot, wet trail up and down my bare back. It feels incredible, and the sensation is only heightened by the blindfold. When your body loses one of its senses, it attempts to compensate by heightening the others. Thus my sense of touch and sensation is much more sensitive than it normally would be. I moan at her touch, at the way she massages my butt and kisses my back and turns me into a shuddering hot mess. I feel like I'm holding on to the edge of the table for dear life at this point. I moan again.

"Uh uh," she says. "Kittens don't moan. They mewl."

I do as she says, turning my moans into high-pitched mewls. They sound like cries for attention to me, and attention is exactly she she gives me. She changes her kisses into long, suckling motions as she sucks at the tender skin of my back, biting down impossibly gently from time to time. I know she's leaving marks all up and down my back, but I don't mind. She can do whatever she wants to me; I know she'll never hurt me.

"You've been such a good girl. Would you like a reward?"

I nod. "Y-Yes, please Ruby. Please."

"As you command my Princess," she replies.

I know she's just calling me that to rub in the fact that she's dominating me like this, but at the same time I know she's not exactly dominating me. It's more like I'm trusting my body with her, and she's taking it gladly and spoiling me in the way only she knows how. I'm submitting to her, but she's not dominating me. It's more an exercise of trust than anything, and it makes me feel warm inside. Almost as warm as the spot in between my legs.

She removes her right hand from my buttcheek, and then I gasp as I feel a sudden pressure on the entrance of my womanhood. She slips a finger inside and pushes it in as far as she can go. I mewl higher in pitch and grip the edge of the table as tightly as I can.

She curls it inside of me and hits that perfect spot. I gasp. Then she slides it out, and when she re-inserts it there's a second finger with it. She picks up the pace and starts sliding the fingers in and out with tempo. There's a 'schlick, schlick, schlick' sound as her now-wet fingers work me. I try to remember to mewl and not to moan, but it's hard to think of anything right now.

She kisses and licks the small of my back as she works, alternating her free hand between my left and right buttcheek, working them in circles.

I gasp in pleasure. It's too much. The denied orgasm from earlier comes rushing back in full force.

"Ruby, m-may I please come," I gasp. "P-Please?"

She breaks off kissing my back just long enough to say: "You can come my kitten."

I climax at her words. I buck my hips into the table and my arms tremble as I lose my grip on the edge of it. All I can see is darkness because of the blindfold, but I can feel so much, so much it's almost a complete sensory overload. The high is almost unbearable. Her fingers keep moving in and out and she keeps kissing me, and all I can think of is her. My empire vanishes, my life vanishes, all of it disappears. All I know is her. I love it.

I ride the high until it gives out, and come back to being a shuddering, whimpering, hot mess of sweat and juices on the kitchen table. She gives me a quick kiss on my clitoris, and it makes me jerk my hips forward. I can hear her walking around to the front of the table.

She lifts the blindfold from my eyes and I blink to regain my vision. She stares down at me and smiles, warm and sweet. Then she bends down and kisses me on the lips.

"I love you," she whispers when she draws back.

I smirk despite myself and close my eyes. "You're too sweet. I love you too."

A jingle from my bell sounds as she takes hold of the leash. "Oh, but you didn't think we were done yet did you kitten? We still have a ways to go." She leans over and whispers in my ear. "Kitten needs her exercise after all."

I shudder in excitement, realizing it's going to be a long night. I slide off of the table, but when I try to stand my legs shake and tremble. I would have collapsed, but Ruby catches me and immediately pulls me up into a bridal carry.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," I mutter, pressing my face into her shoulder. "But I might have overdone fencing practice earlier today. My legs are sore. Clenching them on the table didn't help. And you're cleaning it later by the way."

Ruby moves across the kitchen and sits down on a wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"Well don't worry about having to stand then," she whispers. "I can take care of you just fine here."

She shifts me so that I'm sitting on her knee, straddling it with a leg on either side with my chest pressed up against her own. We start kissing immediately; it's almost as if we can't bear to be apart for too long. Our tongues take turns in each others mouths, and she wraps an arm around my back and holds me steady. She moves the leg I'm sitting on up and down gently, and her thigh slides tortuously slowly up and down my slick womanhood. I moan into the kiss and hold on to her shoulders to anchor myself.

She holds me tightly with her right arm, but with her left she reaches down my back and starts rubbing the exposed portion of my womanhood from behind. I arch my back and stick my rear out, exposing more of it for her attention. She gladly proceeds, using her three middle fingers to massage it in exactly the right way. Her middle finger is long enough to reach my clitoris, and she occasionally brushes it with her fingertip. I shudder and jerk my leg; my center is still recovering from the first orgasm and it's overly sensitive.

I hold onto her shoulders for dear life, craning my neck to continue the kiss we've been locked into for I don't know how long now. Her mouth is hot and wet, and I realize I'm slumping against her. It feels like I've lost the ability to hold my body up, but her strong arm around my back holds me steady. It feels like I'm melting into her, but I don't mind.

She rubs me in just the right way for a few seconds, in long, circular motions, and I can feel myself about to climax for the second time tonight. My cheeks are hot and my breath is heavy, and since our mouths are together I have to huff quick breaths through my nose. I moan and roll my eyes upward as she enters me with two fingers, hooking them upward and plunging deep inside of me. I love it when she holds me like this; I love it when she wraps herself around me and dominates me.

I pull back and break the kiss. "I'm about to... f-finish..." I groan. "Mmmnnn..."

"You can finish," she whispers in my ear. The sound of it utterly fills my senses. "Come whenever you want."

I disappear into white-hot bliss. The only thing I can feel is her body; her fingers inside me, her tongue in my mouth, her thigh pressed up against my womanhood and my chest pressed up against her own. Her hot breath in my mouth, her whisper of permission echoing in my mind, she is all I know. I love it more than words can describe; I simply want to be hers and nothing else. I have the world firmly in the grip of my fist, but she is all I really need, all I really want.

The orgasm gradually fades and I breathe heavily against her neck, bracing myself on her shoulders. She wraps both arms firmly around my back and keeps me steady.

"Good girl," she whispers. "Was that one good?"

I nod against her shoulder.

"Are you okay to keep going? Or do you want to stop?" she asks honestly.

I smile at her concern. "I can keep going. I want to keep going. I want more."

I can feel the wicked grin in her tone of voice. "And how do you ask for more?"

I bite my lip. "May I have more, please?"

She leans around and kisses my neck, soft and slow. "Yes, you may my Princess. You can have as much as you want."

I shudder. I simply can't get enough of being her pet; she treats me so well. I trust my body with her and she spoils me so much it's addictive. I absolutely adore this.

"I think it's time for a change of pace," she says. "Go wait in the bedroom. I'm going to go get something from the closet. Oh, and crawl there."

I bite my lip and struggle to suppress an excited grin. I think I know what she's going to get. I meow in what I hope sounds like agreement, slide off of her knee and onto the floor, and begin to pad my way to the bedrooom. Once there I climb up on the bed and sit up straight like a cat.

Barely half a minute passes, but the waiting is torture. Every second her hands aren't on my skin feels like an eternity. Every moment she's not looking at me and paying attention to me and whispering my name is torture. Sometimes I can't believe myself. I'm the Empress of the entire world, and yet I'm so needy for Ruby's attention that I dress up as a cat just so she can spoil me. It's not like I don't enjoy the role-play, but the duality of my position as Empress and my position as her pet is so jarring that I don't know if I'll ever be able to wrap my head around it. And that only makes it that much dirtier and arousing to me.

She walks into the room, and my suspicions are confirmed. Buckled around her waist is a long, thick strap-on. Not just any strap-on would do for me though; no, this one is custom made. Fashioned from solid, clear glass with a diamond core, lined with bumps and ridges for extra pleasure, and even trimmed with a ring of lace at the base and a little pink bow attached to the head. She grins at me and I shudder in anticipation.

She walks up to the bed and stands in front of it, patting the edge and motioning me closer. "Well I don't want this to hurt at all kitty cat, so you'd better make it nice and wet for me. Use your mouth."

I gaze up at her and blush. She pushes her waist forward, pressing the tip of the glass member against my lips. I open them and it slides inside. I suck, lick, and drag my tongue up and down the shaft to wet and lubricate it as much as possible. I want to please Ruby, so I push forward and try to take as much of it down as I can. My lips touch the lace frills at the base of it, and I gag as it reaches the back of my throat. I hold myself there and look up at her for approval.

"Good girl," she coos, and strokes my cheek with her thumb. "I'm impressed."

I draw back and she pulls pull it out, leaving a large trail of saliva dangling between my mouth and the head of it. She reaches down and catches the string of drool with her fingers, then puts it in her mouth and noisily slurps it up. My thighs clench together at the sight and sound.

"Mmm," she moans. "That tastes fantastic."

She leans down and presses her lips to mine. I squeeze my eyes shut as she reaches her hands around and cradles my head gently. We kiss for a while, then she pulls back and whispers 'I love you' in my ear. My heart throbs. I want more.

She climbs onto the bed and lays down on her back. "Sit down," she commands, pointing to the glass rod, "and straddle me. I want you to do the work this time kitten."

I nod. I'll do anything to make her happy.

I climb over her and straddle her waist, then lower myself down onto the glass strap-on as slowly as I can. It's thick and tall, and I can feel it sliding deep inside. Thankfully I already lubricated it sufficiently with my own spit. The ridges and layered rows of bumps on it feel incredible sliding against my inner walls as I gradually sit down on it.

She smiles and reaches behind herself, grabbing several pillows and using them to prop her head up so she has a better view of me. She places her hands on my hips and grips tightly.

"Now I want you to get yourself off on me Weiss. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Ruby," I whisper.

"Good. If you do a good job I'll even give you a reward."

I nod, brace myself with my hands on each of her shoulders, and start grinding myself up and down on her. I squeeze my eyes shut from the pleasure. The glass rod is cold inside me, and the ridges and bumps slide up and down and up and down my inner walls, making me bite my bottom lip and hiss in pleasure.

I can feel her watching me even with my eyes closed. Her hands hold me steady as I move. I slide it in and out of me several times as slow as I can, and I can't bite back a moan.

"Nuh uh uh," she says. "Kittens mewl, remember?"

I nod and try my best to mewl like a kitten, releasing a high-pitched squeal. She smiles.

I change my tempo and start grinding faster on her, thrusting my hips forward a little each time as I pull up. The large, hard rod inside me stretches me and fills me up completely, and knowing that Ruby is watching me as I do this is the dirtiest feeling ever. Which of course only increases my arousal.

I grind and move on her for the better part of a minute, mewling, sometimes moaning when I lose my composure, all the while. My pulse is pounding and I can feel sweat on my thighs and forehead. I can feel droplets of it sliding down my sides. She takes her left hand from my hip and grasps my breast, kneading it and moving it around in slow, steady motions, brushing her thumb across my nipple and then flicking it back and forth.

I gasp in pleasure. I ride her harder and faster; at this point the orgasm I just can't quite reach is torturous to me. It lingers on the edge of my senses, but I find myself unable to climax no matter how much I grind on her.

"Do you want to finish?" she asks. I wonder if she can read my mind.

I look down at her pleadingly. "Yes. P-Please, Ruby. Pl _easeee_..."

She bites her bottom lip and her cheeks get redder than usual. "Of course you can. Here, let me help. Slow down a bit."

I move up and down slowly, and I can feel each and every subtle protrusion on the strap-on sliding against my inner walls. She takes her hand off my breast, trails her nails down my stomach and abdomen, and grasps my clitoris between her thumb and forefinger. She knows right where to find it. I throw my head back and let out a squeal. She rolls the overly-sensitive nub in between her fingers and lightly pinches it. It's enough to send me flying over the edge.

I come hard, bucking and jerking on her. My legs twitch and I collapse forward and struggle to hold myself up with my hands on her shoulders. She leans forward, and I'm barely aware of her tongue thrusting into my mouth and taking my own tongue captive with a coiling, twisting motion. All I'm aware of is the warmth of her skin on mine as a shockwave of pleasure runs from my head to to my toes, rebounds, and travels back up again, leaving me trembling and gasping.

My arms give out and I fall forward onto her chest. She giggles and wraps her arms around my back. I groan; the glass rod is still inside me, dragging its ridges and nubs against my core.

"Mmm," she murmurs. "Good work kitty. You've earned yourself a reward for later."

I smile despite myself and press my face into the crook of her neck.

"But you just did so much hard work, so now it's my turn."

She grips me by the shoulders and rolls us over so that she's on top of me. My head is pressed up against the pillows at the head of the bed, and she leans forward and starts kissing my neck. She braces herself with an elbow on the bed on either side of my head. She's so close, but I don't want it any other way. The glass member is still inside of me, and I groan as she slowly thrust her hips forward and back, dragging it out and sliding it back into me ever so slowly. I hook my legs around her waist and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"That's right," she whispers. "Just hold onto me. I'll take care of you."

I can feel my body already beginning to sore up, from my fencing practice earlier in the day, and now the strenuous events of tonight. But I don't have to move or strain myself at all in this position; I can simply hold on to her and revel in her closeness. She kisses and suckles on my neck as she grinds her hips back and forth, moving the glass rod inside of me in a steady back and forth motion. It feels heavenly. I close my eyes and breathe through my nose, simply trying to take in all of these overwhelming sensations and hold onto them forever. I want to always be this close to her. Our bodies pressed together, her skin on mine, her hot breath on my neck and the whisper of her name in my mouth.

"Rub _yyy_ ," I moan, and she removes her lips from my neck and presses them to my mouth. Our tongues meet and dance and coil around eachother, and I lose myself in her. I am hers, nothing more and nothing less. I belong with her, like this, two halves of one whole. I can feel it in my bones and in my soul.

I lose track of time as she gently slides in and out of me. It makes the climax even better, even more sensationally overpowering when I finally reach it. It doesn't sneak up on me, but builds over time. I feel it coming, building up, and now it's here. I clench my legs around her waist and tighten my grip around her taut back.

She places her lips on my ear and whispers to me how much she loves me, how much I mean to her and how she would do anything for me. I disappear into the feelings I have for her and the warmth of her body so close to mine. The sweat between our bodies, the sound of her thrusting in and out of me, the feel of her muscled back as my fingers cling desperately to it.

I want to stay like this forever. I never want to leave.

I come down from the high as she kisses me softly, slowly, sweetly, dragging the glass rod out of me as gently as she can. I moan into the kiss and cradle her head with my hands. I love her so much it hurts sometimes.

Eventually she pulls back to let me catch my breath, leaving me panting and gasping for air. She grins down at me. I know what I must look like, with these cat ears and this collar with her name on it and this tremendous blush on my face. She leans down and kisses me once more.

"You're so beautiful Weiss," she mutters. "More than anything else in the world."

I smile. Unlike everyone else who throws empty compliments at me, I know she means every word she says. I know she truly believes I am the most beautiful thing in the world, and that makes me feel special and loved and safe. It's the way I always feel around her.

I want to reward her. I want to spoil her like she's been spoiling me my entire life. She treats me so well, and I want to treat her back.

"R-Ruby?" I breathe.

"Mmm?"

"Can I have my turn?"

She kisses me on the neck. "Your turn?"

"I want... I want to please you this time."

She looks down at me and raises an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing," I reply. "Just a treat for me. You did say you'd reward me remember? Well let me have you as a reward."

"Yes, but what do-"

"Just flip over onto your back," I interrupt, "and scoot down the bed. I need room."

She grins at me and does as I ask, lying on her back with her head towards the foot of the bed. I turn over onto my front and scoot forward so that my head hovers just above her womanhood, which is framed perfectly by the heart-shaped cutout of her crotchless panties. She leans her head forward and looks down the bed at me, and I grin wickedly, then give her a feather-light kiss on the top of her womanhood, then her clitoris. Her right leg twitches and she moans. I spread her thighs apart with my hands, stick my tongue out like a cat, and give her a long, slow lick from bottom to top. She gasps and looks up at the ceiling.

I play with her, tease her, poking her lightly with my tongue and brushing the barest tip of it along the sides of her womanhood and her inner thighs. She's already so wet down here that I don't need to make her any wetter.

"N-Now kitten," she manages to say, "didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?"

I raise my head and glare at her. "That was terrible you dunce."

She laughs. "Sorry, I just couldn't help- _oooohhh_!"

She changes her tone when I bury my face in her womanhood and stick my tongue in as far as I can go. I start licking all along her inner walls, loving the way she clenches up and squeezes my tongue almost as if she's trying to force it out. I don't relent though, twisting it around and curling and licking as much as I please. I curl my legs backwards and point my feet to the sky, loving every second of this. She tastes tangy, almost salty, but it's a taste I've grown to love over time. It's her taste, and I know without a doubt that I'm the only one who's ever known it. It's all mine.

I use my thumbs to pull her lower lips apart and push my tongue as deep as it can go, then pull it and and repeat the process. She groans my name and I can see her fondling and squeezing her own breasts. Her bra is nowhere to be seen, probably tossed off of the bed. I smile as I work. I love it when she says my name like this.

"Weis _ssss_ ," she moans again. " _Hnnn_..."

I've had the greatest orchestras and most accomplished singers in the world perform for me, and yet they are paltry street performers compared to the beautiful music I'm hearing right now. I work Ruby like a conductor with my tongue, drawing out her gasps and moans just the way I want.

She tries to squeeze her legs together on reflex, but I keep them slightly pushed apart with my hands. Occasionally I remove my tongue from inside of her long enough to play with her clitoris, flicking the sensitive nub and drawing tight circles around it with my tongue. I close my teeth around it ever so gently and tug, and she jerks and squeals. I close my mouth over it and suck hard, and she tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes me down further.

I eagerly comply, consumed by the want to make her feel good. The want to reward her for everything she does for me. She pushes me deeper and I plunge my tongue inside as far as I can go, curling it slightly upwards and working her the way only I know how.

"W-Weiss," she gasps out, "I'm gonna- gonna come- unh!"

She tightens her grip on my hair, and a small trickle of fluid enters my mouth – more of it than normal at least – and I greedily slurp up all of it before it can trickle down onto the bed. The taste is strange and addictive – it's her taste and I want more. I always want more. I'm needy like that when it comes to her.

She jerks and arches her back and moans deep, so deep that it almost doesn't sound like her anymore. I realize she's moaning my name. The sound of it is impossibly attractive. I hold her hips steady with my hands and change the motions of my tongue into feather-light kisses and gentle licks up and down her center. She shudders and shakes as I move my mouth to the side and leave butterfly kisses up and down her inner thighs.

"We _isss_ ," she moans. " _Aaah_..."

I smile and give her one last kiss, right on her clitoris. She jerks her hips forward and lets out a tight squeak. I crawl forward until I'm fully on top of her, and press our mouths together with a tired but passionate abandon. She wraps an arm around my back and re-tangles her other hand in my long, snow-white hair, and I cradle her head in my arms and kiss her as hard as I can, letting the contents of my mouth mix with hers. I pull back after several seconds.

"Like how you taste?" I whisper.

She smacks her lips. "It's kind of tangy. Weird."

"You really have no shame, do you?" I mutter, shaking my head.

"Not when I'm with you I don't," she replies with a grin. "But I'm not the one with cat ears and a collar right now kitten."

I bury my face in her shoulder and mutter: "Shut up you dunce."

She giggles. "Love you too Princess. Mmm... you up for one more?"

"I don't know... I'm already sore."

"Don't worry," she whispers to me. "I'll make it nice and slow, just the way you like. Please?"

I consider it for a moment. "Fine. I suppose I could handle one more orgasm..."

She sits up and crawls to the head of the bed, laying back against the pillows on the headboard and motioning for me to join her.

"Oh how I love spoiling my Princess," she chuckles. "C'mon, lean back against me."

I do so, pressing my back against her chest and relaxing into her warm frame. My head rests comfortably against her shoulder and she wraps her arms around my chest and starts lightly fondling my breasts. She stops to reach up and unbuckle the collar from around my neck, then lays it down beside me and starts playing with my breasts again.

She wraps her legs around my own and lets out a hot breath against my neck, and I shudder as she starts brushing it with the barest tip of her tongue. She squeezes my breasts gently, massaging them and moving them around in slow circles. I clench my legs together as the dull heat in between them returns and grows hotter.

She starts to focus her attention on my sensitive nipples now, brushing them with the pad of her thumbs and giving them light flicks. I moan and press back into her warm body as she begins to suckle on my neck. Her warm tongue licks and laps at the sensitive skin there, now exposed and free of the collar, and I know she's going to leave a mark. I'll have to wear something with a high neck tomorrow.

"Ruby," I breathe out, letting her name fill the air.

She responds by removing her lips from my neck, tilting my head, and placing them on my mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut and revel in it. I catch myself, once again, wishing this never had to end. She grasps my nipples and pinches them gently, and I arch my back and moan into her mouth. She plays with my tongue using her own, pushing it around and prodding it. I put up no resistance.

Her right hand removes itself from my breast, and I can feel it descending tortuously slowly down my abdomen with crawling fingers. She lets it rest just above my center, and my womanhood aches for her touch.

"Ruby," I breathe.

She giggles. "Mmm? Say please kitten."

"P-Please," I manage to get out. "Please."

Her right hand descends fully and starts to rub me in a smooth, circular motion, and I moan low and deep and press back into her. She returns to kissing and suckling at my neck while her left hand continues to fondle my breasts and play with my nipples. It's already almost too much. For some reason the more orgasms I have in a night, the easier it becomes to have them. It was something we discovered long ago.

"Are you almost finished already?" she mutters.

I squeeze my eyes shut and nod.

"Tell me when you're about to come then."

"O-Okay," I respond.

She rubs faster, exerting a bit more pressure than before while maintaining a circular motion. The pleasure blocks out my awareness of anything else, anything but her body pressed up against mine and her tongue on my neck. Or is it in my mouth now? I almost can't tell anymore.

"R-Ruby," I gasp. "I'm gonna- I'm about to-"

She stops. She removes her hand from my womanhood and trails her nails up and down my legs, and I buck my hips and let out a tortured groan. My center _aches_ for her touch.

She giggles and whispers into my ear. "Isn't edging fun?"

I groan again, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head from side to side. "You... you monster," I mutter.

"Now kitten, you know that when I finally let you come it's going to feel so much better. It might just take us a few tries to get there."

I can hear the smile in her words, but it doesn't lessen the ache in my lower body. I _need_ her touch down there.

She's been playing with my left breast this whole time, and now she moves her hand and starts on the right one. She grips my nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolls it around in between them. I clench my teeth and hiss in a breath. Her right hand moves off of my thigh and back onto my womanhood, and I gasp as she slips a single finger inside and curls it upwards. She twists it around and starts sliding it in and out, and the orgasm that she denied me earlier comes back, hovering just at the edges of my senses.

She goes slow, steady, and soft, drawing out the pleasure. That somehow only makes it more intense. She slides the finger in and out, in and out, curling it inside and swirling it around. She's so deep inside me. I gasp silently and look up at the ceiling, although my eyes don't quite see anything. None of my senses except for touch matter right now. Nothing except for Ruby even exists to me right now.

The orgasm is right at the edge of my senses. I can feel it like a wave about to break. I'm so close.

"I'm... I'm about to..."

She stops again, removing her hand and resting it on my stomach. I bite my bottom lip and suppress a moan. She tilts my head and brings our lips together, kissing me soft and slow. The orgasm recedes again, fading until I can't feel it anymore. It's torture of the sweetest kind. But I know how edging works; we've done it before. Each time the orgasm fades it only grows stronger and stronger, so when you finally experience it it's mind-blowing.

I'm completely at Ruby's mercy. She controls my body, my pleasure, my orgasms. It's arousing beyond belief.

She trails her fingers across my stomach muscles for a few seconds, then her hand descends again. This time she slips two fingers inside. I groan and shift my hips forward to try and force them deeper.

"You really want it that bad, huh Princess?"

"Y-Yes," I breathe out. "Yes I do."

"And you said _I_ have no shame," she chuckles. "Don't worry. You'll get it soon."

She starts out slow and steady with her fingers, but gradually moves them faster and faster until they're pumping in and out of me at a relentless, yet steady pace. She alternates between using her tongue on my neck and plunging it into my open mouth. Her left hand teases my nipples without remorse. I last less than a minute. The orgasm comes back, hanging at the edge of my perception. I can feel it. I want it. I _need_ it.

"R-Ruby, please," I gasp, desperately hoping not to be denied again. " _Please_ let me... let me..."

She removes her hand. I buck my hips and arch my back, squealing as the orgasm fades yet again. I want her to finish me so badly that I have to clench my teeth as hard as I can to control myself.

She places her lips against my ear. "Don't worry kitten, that was the last time. I'll give you what you want this time."

Hearing those words fills me with an incredible relief, like a warmth that fills my body all the way down to my toes.

"P-Promise?" I whisper.

"I promise," she replies, then kisses me once more.

Our tongues meet and dance around eachother. A line of drool from my mouth – or is it hers – trickles down my chin and onto my chest. As we kiss her hand descends again. My womanhood is positively aching for her touch, and I grind my hips forward as soon as I feel her hand on it. I need her touch so much it almost hurts.

I lean back even further into her as she adds a third finger, stretching me out and making me gasp. She slides the fingers in and out, and I can't keep up my end of the kisses anymore because of the sheer pleasure ravaging my body. My tongue hangs limp in my mouth as she plays with it with her own. My legs are shaking, but hers are wrapped tight around them and keep them from moving. She pinches and plays with my nipples in turn. Her three fingers are moving faster now, never slowing down and never stopping.

Less than thirty seconds pass, or at least I think. I can't keep track of time like this. The orgasm is back. I can feel myself about to climax. I want it. I need it. I need her to give me what I want so badly it makes my spine tingle. Her breath is hot and heavy in my mouth, and I gasp and pant and try to get as much air as I can before our mouths meet again. The orgasm is here. It's perched on the edge of my awareness. _So close_.

"Can I _please c-come_?" I manage to get out.

"Yes Princess. Come for me."

Her words are enough to send me over the edge. My mind explodes in sheer white bliss. I am conscious of nothing and everything at once. My shaking body, my hands holding tightly onto her arms, her tongue in my mouth and her name in my throat as I try to gasp it out over and over. Ruby is all I know; all else fades out of my perception. She is everything to me. I'm not the Empress of the world, I'm not a leader, commander, or ruler. I'm simply a person consumed by bliss and pleasure in the arms of the woman I love. Nothing more and nothing less.

I hold onto it for as long as I can, but eventually the orgasm fades. I come back to reality in her strong arms, shaking and trembling all over. I take in short gasps of air, trying to catch my breath. She giggles and holds me closer, gently stroking my womanhood with one hand and my stomach with another.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "You got a little crazy there."

I take a deep breath and steady myself. My limbs feel like putty. I relax further back into her.

"You screamed my name so loud that the guards outside your chambers probably heard," she chuckles. "Are you fine now?"

"I did?" I ask.

"Mmhmm. Then you just muttered it over and over while I tried to kiss you. It was really cute."

"S-Shut up," I breathe. I want to flip around so that I can wrap my arms around her, but I lack the strength. "Turn me around," I mutter.

She obeys, and I hold her and squeeze her as tight as I can. I love this woman more than anything in the world. I reach down and pick up the collar, then put it back on around my neck.

She chuckles. "Really? Normally you don't wear it after we're done."

I bury my face in her shoulder. "I like it," I mumble. "So just shut up and hold me."

She giggles, but tightens her grip on my anyway. She reaches down and, one by one, unbuckles the lace-trimmed leather cuffs on my wrists and ankles. I bring my legs closer so she can get to the ones on my ankles. She slides my elbow-length gloves off too, kissing each of my hands as she does. She takes off my cat ear headband and kisses my forehead. Then she drops everything gently off the side of the bed. We're both completely naked now, except for the collar around my neck. There is nothing between us but skin and warmth. I love the feeling.

The last light of the sun disappears behind the mountains. The room is lit only by a single lamp on the beside now. She slides down the bed so that we're laying flat instead of leaning against the headboards. Our legs tangle together seemingly of their own accord.

"Was that enough?" she asks.

"Enough?" I reply. "Ruby, that was far more than enough. But that isn't to say I... didn't enjoy it."

She laughs and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, cupping it and stroking my scar. "I figured you enjoyed it. I would've stopped the instant you asked me to though."

"I know."

I finger the collar on my neck. I love it for what it represents. Although I own the world, in many ways it sometimes seems like the world owns me. My time, my livelihood, my attention, all of it is consumed by the monumental task of governing an Empire that controls the known world. But with this collar on, I am reminded of who I truly belong to. Who I choose to spend my life with. My childhood best friend; the person who's been with me through everything and never left me. Ruby Rose.

She turns me over so that we're both on our sides. I reach down and pull the ruffled-up bedsheets over us as the chill of the night starts to encroach. It's warm inside the sheets though, and her body pressed up against mine is even warmer than that.

"Do you have any big plans tomorrow?" she mutters. I can hear the grip of encroaching sleep in her words.

"I have a meeting with the ambassador of Ruhleigh, but after that my schedule should be free."

"Ah. I was hoping we could go riding sometime tomorrow. I mean if you're free, because I know you're busy and you have your job and all, but I was-" she yawns. "I mean I was thinking that it would be fun to spend some time together because-"

I interrupt her lips by pressing my own against them. "Hush," I whisper. "Yes, we can spend tomorrow together. But let's hold off riding until a later date. I'll probably be sore for the next few days after tonight."

"Sore? But why would- ooh!" she responds. "Oh crap I didn't even think about that. Eh heh, my bad."

"It's no big deal. We can have a nice dinner and stroll the gardens for a while instead. Maybe go see a play?"

She rubs her cheek against mine, making me smile despite myself. "That sounds great Weiss. We can totally do that."

I'm growing tired myself, and I suppress a yawn. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow is for us as soon as I finish meeting with that ambassador."

She giggles and squeezes me tighter. "I get you all to myself then!"

"Only because I love you," I mutter into crook of her neck as I nuzzle into it.

She sighs. "Yeah. I love you too. Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Ruby," I whisper.

Her body is warm against my own as we share body heat under the covers. She holds me firmly. I feel safe and loved. Nothing is better than this feeling. I own the world and have traveled it's width and breadth, and nothing can match this. Nothing can hold a candle to being with Ruby.

She rests her hand on my collarbone and slides her fingers into the space between my neck and collar. It doesn't feel like she owns me; I am not property to be owned, but I belong to her all the same. That's why I kept the collar on.

I am not the world's; they can't have me. I already belong to Ruby.

* * *

 _ **I make no apologies. Drop a review if you liked it.  
**_

 _ **Credit for the image goes to Kairi-H on deviantart.**_


End file.
